Ranma : Eternal Memories
by SSJ Guyver1
Summary: Ranma/SM X-over. This is my second one, but this is script style. Ranma is the reincarnation of Hotaru's past father. Things happen that cause Ranma's distrust of the Tendo family and helps the only person who was ever nice to him.
1. Ranma : Eternal Memories, Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, or Sailormoon but am the rightful owner to those not recognized used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.**

**Ranma is ½ year after the failed wedding  
Sailormoon is after everything is said and done (end of SS)  
  
check out my website for more updates**

****

************ Ranma : Eternal Memories ************

**_Part 1 - Forgotten ties_**  
  
  
  
It was one fateful day, that everything went wrong for Ranma. Not only did Akane get pissed off at Ranma for not eating the breakfast she 'made' for, even though she should really be a mad scientist. Kami knows, everything she cooks comes to life. Nabiki had also pried herself into his wallet and stuck him for over forty thousand yen. Nodoka came by and pressed Ranma for information about his lovely 'Fiancée' even though Akane and him agreed that it wasn't worth the effort. Genma and Soun came back piss drunk and collapsed in the doorway, everyone mainly left them there. Kasumi was as pleasant as ever though, she may be the only spot in Ranma's life in which he doesn't hate. On the upside, Ryoga and him have become close, almost like brothers. Giving a sigh, Ranma dropped from the rooftop and looked into the koi pond. 

Ranma : *It's been over two years since I first got here, and nothing has been peaceful unless everyone is asleep* 

With another sigh, he looked from the koi and up toward the stars.

Ranma : *I wish I could have a moments peace....* 

He was then fell victim of a bucket of cold water, triggering his curse. Ranma whirled around and glared at the person who did it.

Ranma-Chan : What'd you do that for?!?

Akane crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Ranma making him seethe in anger as her supposed superiority. 

Akane : I've been calling you for the past twenty minutes you jerk! Why do you constantly ignore me!

Tossing her wet hair out of her face, Ranma returned Akane's glare in full before walking toward the house.

Ranma-Chan : Maybe I don't want to talk to a uncute macho tomboy like yourself! *Shit,... not again*

Akane reached into the air as a mallet appeared from nowhere and screamed her patented "Ranma NO BAKA!" as the mallet slammed into him, sending him into LEO(1).

Soaring through the air toward a new place, even for him, Ranma had time to think to himself about what just happened.

Ranma-Chan :*God damn her,.... I am so sick of this constant torment! What did I do to deserve this?!?* 

Looking at the ground as it neared, Ranma gave a slight tug on her aura and landed on the ground safely, only cracking the cement under her body. She had figured out months ago, that with the right amount of Ki, she could land from any fall. The higher the fall, the more the Ki needed to land correctly. Standing up and brushing herself off, she looked around and took notice of a girl who was staring at her from the ground 

Girl : A-Are you okay?

Smiling gently, Ran'ko' nodded and offered her hand to the girl and helped her off the ground 

Ranma-Chan : I'm fine, this kind of thing always happens to me

Looking over the girl, Ranko couldn't help but admit that she was beautiful. With beautiful blonde hair that went to her waist, blue eyes, and a sweet sounding voice. Currently she was wearing a red summer dress that was waving in the wind. 

Ranma-Chan : ,.. A-Are you okay? You aren't hurt or nuthin are ya?

She shook her head as the flowing blonde hair fluttered in the wind making Ranma blush slightly 

Girl : Nope! Actually, I'm a little better now

Blinking in confusion, Ranma tilted her head and looked at the girl 

Ranma-Chan : A little better now? Why, were you upset or something?"

Giggling slightly, the girl looked around her and noticed some of the people that were in the park staring at them 

Girl : Well, I can't talk about it here, it's too embarrassing. However, let's go get some lunch and I'll tell you about it, okay?

Smiling shyly, Ranma looked away and imagined if one of his fiancée's saw them together 

Ranma-Chan : *Wait a minute,... why do I care if they do*. 

Narrowing her eyes in a sudden burst of anger, she turned and smiled at the girl.

Ranma-Chan : Of course, where do you want to go?

The girl brought her finger up to her chin before smiling 

Girl : ah, I know just the place. There's a place around here that serves the best burgers I've ever had. (blush) T-That isn't much, but it's a start, right?

Ranma-Chan : Of course, it's always good to have a variety of places to eat *Kami knows, I do*

The girl seemed pleased by Ranma's words, because she grabbed onto her arm and dragged her toward one of the restaurants.

Ranma-Chan : Ah,... I guess I better introduce myself.

Girl : Oh, there's no need to do that, I know who you are Ranma.

Ranma froze in place and looked at the girl confused. It's been in his experience that anyone who knew him and wanted to go out, wants something in return.

Ranma-Chan : (Sigh) Let's just drop the act, and get to the point of where you spring the question you want to ask. What do you want?

The girl stepped back and looked at Ranma with tears in her eyes, making Ranma immediately feel guilty he had said that.

Girl : I-I don't have anything I want.... I was just hoping to have lunch with THE Ranma Saotome.... but if you feel that powerful about it, then you don't have to.

Ranma-Chan : (eyes wide) W-Wait a minute,... you don't want anything but to have lunch?

The girl nods and Ranma looks her over, feeling horrible for making her cry. He sighs and looks around at all the people staring at him, the men with hateful looks for making a woman cry, and the women with a glare for talking to a lady like that. Scratching his nose timidly, Ranma let out a loud sigh.

Ranma-Chan : I'm sorry, I don't mean anything by it. It's just been a hectic time these past few months and it's been nothing but trouble. I thought that you had wanted something from me, because whoever knows me, always has something to hold over my head. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings.

Girl : (sniff) So,... you'll have lunch with me?

Ranma hesitantly nods as the girl wraps herself around his arm yet again and drags him toward the hamburger joint. 

In a temple nearby, one Hino Rei was staring intensely at a roaring fire that burned before her. Her hands flashed out in motion as she muttered some sacred words under her breath. The flame roared as if in defiance of the girl, but then settled and showed a picture of a boy with black pigtail fighting with a demon that looked like a boy but had fangs and a bandana. Flinching slightly at the image, Rei lost her concentration and the image faded as the warriors clashed. Rei dropped against the mats and was breathing heavily.

Rei : * I don't know what it is about those two,... but just watching them gives me chills and a sense of foreboding.*

She got to her feet a little unsteadily as she walked toward the door, only looking back at the fire before leaving the room to itself. A shadow moved from the wall and stared at the fire in confusion.

old man : It seems like the little horsy is coming to play in our town. How interesting, I wonder if Happi did good in teaching this one.

Looking out of the corner of his eye, he looked at the door and faded from view as it opened up again revealing Rei in a towel looking inside.

Rei : Weird, I thought I heard a voice in here,... must be working too hard.

Then the phone rang and Rei slammed the door shut, running to answer it as the shadow melted into view once again.

Old man : I'll have to watch this one fight,.. something doesn't seem right about him.

Meanwhile in the restaurant, the girl and Ranma were happily chomping down on some burgers as they chatted back and forth.

Girl : I hear you have more than one fiancée, is that true?

Ranma started to choke on his food as she brought up his current lifestyle and he pounded on his chest before taking a drink from the offered soda.

Ranma : I do,... but it's not my fault, REALLY!

Girl : It's okay, but I must say that I am confused at how you could get in that kind of situation. I mean, sure your cute and all, but fiancée's? 

Ranma : Well........ you know, I didn't even get your name.

The girl smiled before motioning to herself.

Girl : I am the ever popular and talented Minako Aino, pleased to make your acquaintance.

Ranma : Ah,... well, Aino-san...

Minako : uh-uh, Minako.

Ranma : Uh,.. right, Minako. Well, it was actually my old mans fault. He sold me off to multiple families in order to feed his fat stomach.

Ranma spent over an hour telling Minako about his past, what he was sold for, and what has happened between him and his father. In the end, Ranma made Minako cry yet again.

Ranma : Come on,... hey, it's not so bad!

Minako : (Sniff) B-But,... he threw you in that pit! Your father threw you in a pit of starving cats at SIX! How is that not bad?!?!

Ranma : (shrugs) I lived didn't I,... so it could be a heck of a lot worse you know.

Minako : I-I guess,... but still

Ranma : If it makes your feel better, I beat his ass in our morning sparring matches

That must have hit the right button, because as soon as he said it they heard a laugh coming from beside the table. Both of them looked over and saw a group of six girls staring at them.

Ranma : W-What are you girls doing here........?

Girl1 : Actually,....

Ranma : What did that bastard sell me for this time?!?

Girl2 : Wait,.. let us expl-

Ranma : I don't care, I won't marry you!

All the girls blushed slightly before two of them got angry and glared at him.

Girl1 : Really sir, we're only here because we saw our friend through the window and decided to say 'hi'.

Ranma looked at the group before looking at a shocked Minako, who was trying her best to get her voice to work.

Minako : You mean,... all that was true?

Ranma : (confused) Of course it was true,.... why would I make something like that up!

Minako : It just seems so far fetched.... anyways, we'll talk about this later. These are my friends.

Minako introduced them all to Ranma as she pointed to each person and introduced them by name.

Minako : That one is Usagi

Usagi : Hiya Ranma!

Minako : Right,... that one is Makoto

Makoto : Yo,.

Minako : uh-huh.... that one is Ami.

Ami : Pleased to meet you, Ranma-san

Minako : (developing a slight twitch) This one is Rei.

Rei : I don't care who you are, you have quite the ego to assume we wanted to marry you!

Minako : (Twitch getting worse) and these three are Hotaru, Michiru and Haruka.

together : hello

Ranma stared at them all, as each of them assessed him. He felt like he was being stripped naked and it made him truly uncomfortable, as he started shifting in his seat.

Ranma : U-Um.... Hi?

Rei seemed to burn a hole through his chest with her stare, almost like he was bothering her and she was going to kill him.

Ranma : Do I have something on my face?

Rei : (Sweat drop) No.... just thinking that I've seen you somewhere before.

Ranma : Oh,.... probably just a coincidence.

They didn't get far before Makoto jumped out of her seat and pointed at him excitedly, making Ranma cringe and pull away.

Makoto : Ah! Now I remember the name. Your Ranma Saotome aren't you?

Ranma : Y-Yeah,..... did I do something wrong?

Makoto : Wow,... it's so cool to meet you. You know it's an honor for any person who does martial arts.

Ranma : (ego growing) Really? I guess it's because I'm the best.

Michiru : Aren't we quite the modest one.

Ranma's ego popped with those words as his head turned and looked at the girl with the aquamarine hair with a shocked expression. The girls couldn't have it and started to laugh, all except one.

Hotaru : Ra-Kun.....? Is that really you?

Ranma looked at Hotaru as she blushed slightly, his eyes blinking as something tried to click inside of his head with the mention of his title.

Ranma : Ra-Kun..... where have I heard that before?

Usagi : (pointing at Hotaru) She just said it!

Many of the people at the table face faulted, which was quite painful since the table was small and they were sharing it. Ranma however just shrugged it off.

Ranma : That could be it.

As the group was recovering from the first time, they decided it was fun and did it once again.

Hotaru : (Verge of tears) Y-You really don't remember me?

Ranma : Sorry Hotaru,... I don't remember a lot of things.

Hotaru : (tears slipping out) I see,.... I guess that's okay

Ranma : Hmm,... Hotaru, can I talk to you for a moment?

Blinking slightly, Hotaru sniffled and wiped away the tears that were making themselves known. She looked around the table before looking back at Ranma expectantly.

Ranma : Um,... alone?

Hotaru : Oh,... okay

Ranma and Hotaru get up from the table and head toward the far end of the diner they were in and saw in a small booth.

Hotaru : (sniff) What did you want to talk about?

Ranma : I'm seriously curious about how you know me,...

Hotaru : We grew up together......

Ranma : I haven't been in my house since I was five, even then I can't even remember my mother's face. Also, you don't look old enough to know me though.

Hotaru : I'm nineteen years old.

Ranma : Okay,.. that solves that question. How did we meet?

Hotaru : Well, actually. (blush) I fell on the ground and started to get sick when you came running over to help me. You carried me all by yourself to the nearest hospital.

Ranma : Hm,... sounds like something I would do.

Hotaru : It was during that time that you found out about my.... (hesitant) powers.

Ranma : Powers?

Hotaru seemed to be on the verge of tears once again as Ranma wanted to inquiry about her dark past. Fortunately for him, she was a bit more honest with herself than before she was Mistress nine.

Hotaru : Ranma,... I have a,... cruel,.... power.

Ranma : Oh?

Hotaru : You see... I can,... heal people.

Ranma : Really?

Hotaru : ....... Yes

Ranma : That is so cool! I wish I had that when I was growing up,... would have made a lot of things much easier.

Hotaru watched as Ranma went from happy, to sullen, to extremely depressed in a matter of seconds.

Hotaru : So,.. all that was true?

Ranma : Huh? All what?

Hotaru : What you told Minako, about your past. How your father sold you for food and threw you in a pit of starving cats?

Ranma : Yes,.... and I live through it every night I sleep.

Hotaru : I see,.... *I guess that was a good enough excuse,... I wish he knew of his past, but what am I going to tell him? Hi Ra-Kun,.. your from the past, remember me?* I'm such a baka...

Ranma looked at her and tilted his head before smiling gently.

Ranma : I don't think you are,... I think your quite sweet. Your parents did a good job raising you.

Hotaru : (fake smile) Really? They would be happy to hear that......

Ranma : (nervous) I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up a touchy subject,.....

Hotaru : Huh? What makes you think it's touchy?

Ranma : Don't give me that, I know a fake smile when I see one. Kami knows I use them all the time.

Hotaru was about to say something when the window behind them exploded in a fury explosion. Ranma was thrown from his seat as glass imbedded itself along his back and piercing the skin. As the top of the diner was collapsing, Ranma quickly got up and dove over Hotaru, the ceiling falling down on top of them. As the dust filled the tiny space that they were stuck in, Ranma was groaning with pain as his bones felt like giving out at any second. Under him was Hotaru with minor cuts on her face and a surprised look on her lips.

Hotaru : R-Ranma?

Ranma : It's okay,... I'll try to hold it up as long as possible.

All of the sudden Ranma grunted as more stones were added to the pile and causing Ranma's body to strain under the added weight. His arms were shaking from the pressure on them as he cried out in pain. His right arm gave up and snapped under the pressure causing him to scream.

Ranma : AHHHHHH!!

Hotaru : R-Ranma! STOP IT! Just let it fall on me and get out of here yourself!

Ranma : I can't do that! You know I would never let anything hurt you!

Ranma's eyes flashed purple as he strained under the pressure with his free arm, not only his knees but his working arm buckling.

Hotaru : RANMA! PLEASE!

Ranma : ......... no,........

Hotaru : SAVE YOURSELF!

Ranma was shaking with weakness and anger, not anger at Hotaru but rather with anger at his own lack of power. With a burst of strength Ranma's aura ignited, but soon passed into nothing as Hotaru screamed in agony, the flames from his aura burning her.

Ranma : S-Shit... I'm sorry,.... my daughter

Hotaru : W-what?

Ranma : I couldn't protect you then,... and I'm failing now...... I-I'm sorry.

Ranma's eyes shed tears as if never before, as they dropped from his eyes and splashed against Hotaru's cheeks. His power fading fast, and the ceiling crushing down on them, Ranma's depression reached and all time high and he succumbed to the darkness.

Hotaru : (Fading from his hears) Ranma!

It was about twenty minutes or so before Ranma awoke and looked around, confused. He looked at Hotaru who seemed to be crying at his side, her tears dripping on his chest as she laid across him. Ranma's left hand weakly raised up and caressed Hotaru's cheek, making her jerk in surprise.

Hotaru : R-Ranma? Are you okay now?

Ranma : Mmm,... Yes, I'm fine.....

Ranma's eyes then took on a panicked shine to them as he jerked up out of bed, his right arm dangling uselessly at his side.

Ranma : Are you okay?!?! What happened to the building? Are you hurt?

Hotaru watched in surprise as Ranma forgot all about his own pain and fussed over her. Hotaru blushed slightly at the attention before smiling, realizing that Ranma was now her precious Ra-Kun.

Hotaru : Of course I'm fine...... Thanks to you Ra-Kun.

Ranma fell back on the bed as the pain registered in his head and he winced in agony. Looking around him for the first time in his clarity, he was surprised to find himself still in the restaurant.

Ranma : What,... Happened?

Hotaru frowned at first, figuring that he had already forgotten about her and his own past, and sighed.

Hotaru : Just as you passed out the Sailor Senshi saved us. *Even though when you went unconscious, you somehow accessed your past powers and blew the slab of cement off of us without a problem.*

Ranma : Sailor Senshi,.... Aren't they just a myth?

Moon : Hey! I resent that!

Ranma turned his head and quickly closed his eyes as a deep red blush covered his face.

Hotaru : You shouldn't stand like that! (mutters) perverts.

All the present sailors giggled at Ranma as they teased him by standing over him and showing their girlish 'figures'.

Ranma : (Blushing) N-Not that I don't appreciate the help,... but can you please either get some pants or take a couple steps back?

They looked at him curiously before realizing that from his point of view, they were giving him quite the eyeful.

Ranma : What time is it?

Hotaru : (looking at watch) It's quarter to nine....

Ranma got up and frantically looked around him and sighed before falling back onto the ground.

Ranma : Damn,... Akane is gonna really tear into me tonight.

Hotaru : Akane? Who's that?

Ranma : One of the fiancée's that I told you about,... unfortunately the one I live with.

Hotaru : If you want,... I could walk you back and explain to them what happened......

Ranma : Wouldn't help,... it would just put you in danger, and that is something I don't want.

Hotaru : (blushing) T-Thank you Ranma,.... for everything....

Ranma smiled at her before standing up and bowing to each of them, then he turned and ran from the scene disappearing into the sunset.

Neptune : Is this alright?

Hotaru : He doesn't remember,.... it's best that he has a normal life.....

Uranus : I guess,... but from what I recall, his life is far from normal.

Hotaru : Yeah, but it's his own and not made out for him.

Venus : According to Ranma, his life has nothing to do with him.

Moon : How does that work?

Venus : Well,.. Ranma said that his father and his fiancée's father, agreed to this engagement themselves. He had no say what so ever in what is happening.

Jupiter : Arranged marriages? Man, I feel for the kid. Who in their right minds do that these days.

Hotaru : It doesn't matter,..... he's with his parents.

Hotaru's visage cracked when she said that, as the tears streaked down her face and the outer scouts comforted her.

TO BE CONTINUED_________

AN - (1) LEO = Lower Earth Orbit


	2. Ranma : Eternal Memories, Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, or Sailormoon but am the rightful owner to those not recognized used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.**

**Ranma is ½ year after the failed wedding  
Sailormoon is after everything is said and done (end of SS)  
  
check out my website for more updates**

****

************ Ranma : Eternal Memories ************

**_Part 2 - Shattered Dreams_**  
  
  
Ranma was walking down the street toward his home. It was a miracle he was even close to the place after Akane's last mallet attack. He looked around him in the darkened street and had to suppress a shudder, like something bad was going to happen. Looking down at his arm and the caked on blood, Ranma sighed.

Ranma : *Something did already happen,.... I wonder how I'm going to explain this without getting beat.*

Looking around the street yet again, he felt a yearning, like something tugging at the corner of his mind. He quickly whirled around and blocked a strike that was aimed at his head. Pushing it away, he cringed in pain.

Ryoga : Come on Ranma, that has never hurt you before!

Ranma : Damnit P-Chan, I just broke my arm and the other one is practically useless right now, because the tendons broken. I am not in the mood to fight!

Ryoga : (Cringing) Okay,.. okay,.... I'm sorry. What did that to you anyways?

Ranma : Akane knocked me to another town again. When I landed, I met a girl and she offered to go to lunch with me. I guess we're famous there for some reason. Anyways, we sat down and started to eat when her friends showed up and crashed the party. Apparently one of her friends was one of mine from when I was young. We were catching up on the old times when something happened and the part of the restaurant we were in, collapsed.

Ryoga : Was the girl okay?

Ranma : Yeah, I managed to hold up the piece of building that crashed on us, but not without the cost of my right arm. That is also when I was damned with the weak muscles........

Ryoga : damn,... I'm sorry man. Is there anything I can do to help?

Ranma : Want to go to the Tendo's in my place?

Ryoga : hell no,.... I wouldn't mind being with Akane, but the rest of it, your on your own.

Ranma : (sarcastic) Thanks P-Chan.

Ryoga : I might be nicer to you if you stopped calling me names. I stopped calling you half-man.

Ranma : I guess,.... old habits you know. Anyways, I need to get home and sleep, I'm exhausted.

Ryoga : Ranma, before you go, can I ask you something?

Ranma : (yawn) Sure, go ahead.

Ryoga : What did you do to your eyes? Didn't you have blue ones before?

Ranma : Huh? What are you talking about, I still do.

Ryoga : No you don't,... you have a dark purple now.

Ranma : Hmm,... that's weird..... not much weirder than what happens around her, but none the less weird. All well, night Ryoga.

Ryoga : Uh,.. yeah, Night.

Ranma left Ryoga on the street as he walked into the Tendo's home. Ryoga watched him leave and blinked a few times before shrugging it off.

Ryoga : *If it doesn't bother him, it shouldn't bug me*

Ranma walked up to the door and didn't knock or anything, just pushed it open and walked in. He was treated to the site of Akane stomping up the stairs, and a group of people huddling around a fallen figure.

Nabiki : Are you okay Kasumi?

Soun : WAHHH MY BABY GIRL HIT KASUMI,.. WAHHHHHH

Genma just stood there and shook his head, watching the downed form of Kasumi as she held her hand against her cheek. Ranma saw this and ran over to her, pushing Genma forcefully out of the way.

Ranma : K-Kasumi, are you alright?

Kasumi : Oh my,... yes I'm fine Ranma-kun.

A sudden image of Hotaru popped into his head, but he quickly pushed that away.

Ranma : What happened?

Kasumi : Nothing much.......

Nabiki : When you didn't come back after the latest incident, she didn't take it well. She stomped around the house blaming everyone but herself. Then she came to the weird conclusion that it was Kasumi who drove you away.

Ranma : Damn her,....... that's going too far.

Kasumi : It's alright Ranma-kun, I don't mind.

Ranma : (Clenched fist) I do,..... I'm going to talk to her right now.

Nabiki : Easy Saotome. I don't want you to do anything rash.

Ranma : I won't. I'm just gonna make sure she doesn't try it again.

Nabiki was going to say something but Ranma pushed past her and stomped up the stares, his fist gaining a pale look to them as he was holding it so tight. He reached the top of the stairs and pounded on the door.

Akane : GO AWAY!

Ranma : Akane,... open up

Akane : I don't want to talk to you Ranma!

Ranma : Tough, open up

Akane : GO AWAY RANMA!

Ranma sighed and slammed his working fist through the door and opened it from the inside. He walked through the open door, his face holding a serene anger on it that Akane hasn't seen in a long time.

Akane : What do you want pervert?!?!

Ranma : I'm here to straiten your ass out. Why the hell would you attack your sister over something YOU did.

Akane : Something I did?!? What the hell do you mean by that?!?! Kasumi was the one who did it!

Ranma : Your wrong Akane,... you were the one to mallet me. Your the reason I wanted to stay away from this house. Your the reason I'm here talking to you right now.

Akane : No! YOUR WRONG! I know it was that bitch's fault...... I just KNOW IT!

Ranma : Damnit Akane,... that 'bitch' is your sister. She has done nothing but keep me from killing you.

Akane looked at Ranma in shock, which soon turned to anger as she caught wind of his words.

Akane : Is that what you think of me?!? Do you honestly think I can't control myself?!?

Ranma : Yourself? Hell, look at yourself now Akane. Your practically emitting a battle aura. No, it's far from Kasumi's fault. 

Akane : Are you trying to tell me that it's my fault!

Ranma : Gee, she finally understands! Do you want a fucking cookie Akane!?!

Ranma shook his head and calmed himself down by taking a few deep breaths. He then looked up at Akane and sent a glare that made her shiver in ... something, she refused to believe it was fear.

Ranma : I'm taking Kasumi out of here,... I won't let you beat on her just because your too stupid to get a hold of your anger.

Ranma turned to walk away when Akane screamed and attacked him. Her mallet wielded as she swung at Ranma's head, intent on causing him serious harm.

Ranma : This is what I'm talking about........ get some skills to back up your claims as a martial artist.

Akane didn't even see him move, but the results were there. Ranma walked out of the room as the mallet fell into ten different pieces and she fell to the ground, her chest, legs, and face burning with pain. Ranma walked down the stairs and sighed as he saw Kasumi staring wide eyed at him.

Ranma : Kasumi,... get your stuff,... we're leaving.

Kasumi : O-Okay...

Kasumi walked up the stairs, trying to hold back the tears that wanted to desperately escape. Ranma looked away from her and the rest of the family as blood dripped down his arm and pooled on the steps.

Nabiki : Ranma............

Ranma : Save it Nabiki... I just need to get her away from here before she ends up getting killed by Akane's recklessness.

Nabiki : I know Saotome... I knew since the day she went to high school, that Akane would end up like this.

Ranma nodded his head and sighed, giving the surprised Nabiki a hug.

Ranma : Thank you for looking after her....... I'll pay you back for this.

Nabiki : I'll be waiting.

Ranma smiles at her and waits at the banister for Kasumi's return. He didn't have to wait long as a puffy eyed Kasumi came down the steps, dragging a large suitcase behind her. Ranma smiled at her gently and took the suitcase from her.

Ranma : I'll carry this,....

Kasumi : ........ thank you

Nabiki : The cab is waiting out front,... I paid him enough to take you wherever you want.

Ranma : I will pay you back Nabiki.

Nabiki : Of course you will.

They share a small smile as Kasumi and Nabiki then hug each other, each not wanting to let go. Unfortunately the cab driver gets impatient and honks it's horn until Ranma steps outside, Kasumi on his heels. She stopped once and looked over her shoulder at the place that she grew up. Stifling a sob as Ranma took her hand and helped her into the cab, she went in obediently before breaking down.

Ranma : Take us to this address please.

The driver nodded and started to drive away, as Kasumi plastered her face against the window with tears streaking down her face. It wasn't until they were a good distance away from the house did Kasumi stop.

Kasumi : Think they believed us?

Ranma : Hell, I almost believed you. If I didn't know the plan, I'm sure I would have. Good job Kasumi.

Kasumi : Thank you Ranma-kun, but is this really okay? I mean, I know we're not supposed to be here, but isn't this a bit much.

Ranma : Not at all,.... You've had the same dreams I had, and it's time we got answers. I know just the person to ask too.

Kasumi : Yes,... but is it right?

Ranma : Yes,... I'm afraid it is all we can do at the moment.

Kasumi nodded as they drove toward their destination.

Meanwhile in a small apartment, Setsuna Meioh was looking at the time gates as they swung shut from the flux of power that happened a few moments ago. 

Setsuna : What could have happened,...... I don't understand what I was trying to tell myself...... "Ride the horses power, and guide the Queen to eternity"? What the heck does that mean?

Setsuna took this time to get a bottle from her cabinet and fill a conveniently placed glass. Bringing it to her lips, she downed it in one gulp.

Setsuna : *No way,.... she can't mean*

Ranma and Kasumi get out of the cab and walk up to the door, pressing the doorbell gently before Ranma gives Kasumi a warm and comforting smile. The door opened and revealed Hotaru in a long purple night gown.

Hotaru : (Yawn) Ra-Kun?

Ranma : Sorry to drop in like this Hotaru, but we were wondering if we could borrow a bed for the night....

Hotaru : (Blushing) Both of you?

Ranma : No, I'll sleep on the floor, but if possible, can Kasumi have a bed to sleep in?

Hotaru : Sure, it's no problem. She can share my room.

Kasumi : Oh no, I couldn't impose on you like that. I will just sleep on the floor.

Hotaru : (Shaking her head) No, it's no problem at all, as long as you don't mind the color purple.

Ranma : Oh yea,... I forgot that was your favorite color.....

Hotaru looked at Ranma for a second before shaking her head and blowing it off as a coincidence. 

Kasumi : I don't mind at all, also I just want to thank you for helping us.

Hotaru : Not a problem

Hotaru looks around for a moment before blushing slightly.

Hotaru : Why don't you come on in.

Kasumi bowed her respects before entering the house and waiting on the foyer for Ranma. Ranma entered and gave a small smile to Hotaru as he put the suitcase in the corner.

Hotaru : That's all you have?

Ranma : This is Kasumi's stuff. I didn't get mine because I wanted to get her out of there as soon as possible.

Kasumi : Oh my Ranma-kun, you shouldn't have worried about me so much.

Hotaru : What happened?

Ranma : Akane, my _EX_ fiancée, decided that my vanishing was because of Kasumi. That girl even went as far as to strike her own sister for something she did. I had to get her out of there,.... I hope you don't mind our dropping in.

Hotaru : that's horrible! Please, stay here as long as you need

Ranma smiled at her, when he heard footsteps coming down the side. Ranma turned his head and looked at the two that were coming down the stairs.

Ranma : You live with Michiru and Haruka? That's a shock.

Hotaru : They are my Adopted parents...... If it wasn't for them, then I would be in a foster home, or worse.

Ranma : (nodding) Well then, I guess I have you two to tell this to then. You did a wonderful job taking care of little Hotaru here.

Michiru : We try our best,....

Haruka : It wasn't easy,... especially with just us two.

Ranma : Yeah,... I guess so huh. Where's her father?

Haruka : I'm her father,... why?

Ranma looked at her and smirked, before laughing a bit. The laughter that came from Ranma only made Haruka get angry.

Haruka : What's so funny?!?

Ranma : You have to be male in order to be her father... Are you trying to tell me that you've been to Jusenkyo?

Haruka : Jusen-what? 

Ranma : Jusenkyo, a place in China that holds cursed ponds. Fall in the pond and you take the form of whatever drowned there.

Michiru : Those kind of places exist?

Kasumi : Oh my, yes. Ranma-Kun and his friends are prime examples of this.

Ranma : (Cringing) You didn't have to tell them that Kasumi.

Haruka : It's alright, remember we already know.

Ranma : (confused) Huh? How do you know about my curse?

Hotaru giggled timidly before pulling a magazine out of no where and showing it to Ranma. On the cover was a picture of Ranma and Ryoga punching it out and on the back was a picture of them charging up their Ki for attacks.

Hotaru : We know, because I follow the Nerima Battle Tyme. Especially since I found out you lived there, I followed it with even more interest.

Haruka : Yeah, Hotaru has a slight respect for you Ranma.

Ranma : Huh,.... who makes that magazine? I don't remember giving the okay to make one....

Hotaru flipped the magazine over and looked at the bottom, reading the name to herself.

Hotaru : Some company called Ice industries.

Kasumi : Ice industries, I haven't heard of that before.

Ranma : (glowering) I have,... Nabiki made the magazine in a way of making even more money off of me. Boy, when I get back I'm gonna have a talk with her.

Kasumi : Oh my, Ranma-kun. I don't think that Nabiki would do something like that.

Ranma stared at her for a second before sighing to himself and shaking his head gently.

Ranma : There's a lot of things that you fully don't understand Kasumi. Nabiki is known as the Ice queen of Furinkan high school.

Kasumi : Why would she be called that? It's so.... unladylike.

Michiru and Haruka looked at Kasumi with interest as her ideas were set a bit high. Hotaru just seemed to be staring at Ranma in admiration. Ranma looked at Hotaru and blinked slightly, gaining a blush on his cheeks.

Ranma : Do I have something on my face?

Hotaru : (Sweat drop) What's wrong Ranma, you seem to be a bit worried about something. You've been that way since we started talking about this Nabiki person.

Ranma blushed and looked away as Kasumi giggled into her hand. Haruka and Michiru chuckled at Ranma's expense before sobering up.

Ranma : Well,.. uh, I just think that... You know,... she's mean?

Hotaru : (not believe it) Uh-huh,.... why don't you tell us, why she's.. uh.. mean?

In the corner of his eye he could see the rest of them laughing, and a girl he hasn't seen before, smirking at him.

Ranma : uh,.... sure,... but first, who's that?

Hotaru looks over to where Setsuna was standing and smiled. Haruka and Michiru looked over and nearly jumped as they didn't hear her come up.

Hotaru : That's Setsuna-mama. She lives with us too.

Ranma : Uh-huh... anyways. You sure do have a lot of family members, huh?

Hotaru : (sullen) Actually, I'm missing the person I miss most.

Ranma : Huh, who's that?

Hotaru : I miss my father,... it's been a long time since we've done anything together.

Kasumi : Oh my, that's terrible. What kind of father would do that?

Hotaru : It doesn't matter! He's still my father!

Kasumi took a step back and covered her mouth ashamed. Ranma was surprised when Hotaru started to cry gently and launch herself into his arms. He blinked a couple times before wrapping his arms around softly. Setsuna looked on with interest as Hotaru showed more emotion in the next ten seconds than she has in a long long time. Both Haruka and Michiru felt they were losing her, as they know of Ranma's past. Kasumi watched Ranma as his tender side took over and comforted the girl, a slight blush forming on her own cheeks. Setsuna then leaned over and whispered to both Haruka and Michiru.

Setsuna : You both know that Ranma's memories haven't fully surfaced right?

Haruka : Yes

Michiru : Of course

Setsuna : Then why is he here,.... it could serve to be a problem.

Michiru and Haruka look from Setsuna and onto Hotaru as she cried her heart out against Ranma's chest and sighs.

Michiru : Are you going to tell her that he can't be here?

Haruka : I sure as hell ain't.

Setsuna looked from Haruka and Michiru onto the two that were currently having a family moment without their even knowing it. With a sigh, she turned from the group and headed up the stairs. Kasumi took this moment to walk over to Haruka and ask her question.

Kasumi : What do you mean, Ranma's memories haven't surfaced?

Haruka : You heard us?

Michiru : Um,... that's kind of hard to explain without telling you something we can't.

Kasumi : I understand,... but don't you think that Ranma has a right to know, especially if it's about him.

Haruka : We can't,... It will have a profound affect on the timeline....

Both Kasumi and Michiru look at Haruka in surprise, as she blushed slightly.

Michiru : You have to stop hanging around Setsuna,.....

When Ranma finally got Hotaru to calm down, he smiled at the three who were watching in mute surprise. Ranma was caressing Hotaru's hair gently as he whispered words of comfort to the smaller girl. Finally, after a few minutes, Hotaru had managed to fall asleep in his arms.

Ranma : Um,... can either of you help me out here?

Haruka : Aww, come on Ran-Chan! Can't you carry a little girl?

Michiru and Kasumi giggled to themselves as Haruka provoked Ranma, by attacking his manliness.

Ranma : That's not the point, I could if I had full use of my arm!

He turned his body slightly, causing the broken arm to pop and fling about. The girls watched with disgust as he didn't even seem to be hurt by this little act of masochism.

Kasumi : Oh my, Ranma-kun. You should have that looked at.

Ranma : Yea,... I kinda thought of that myself. Except that I've been rather busy tonight.

Michiru : We'll take Hotaru up to her room, Haruka will take you to Ms. Mizuno.

Ranma : (nervous) Ms. Mizuno? Who is she?

Kasumi : Oh my, I think I've heard of her before. Isn't she Juuban's best doctor?

Haruka : Yup, and she's our friends mother as well. So we get the family discount.

Ranma : Family discount? How much is that?

Ranma pulled out his wallet and fingered through his life savings, and sighed.

Haruka : Don't worry about it Ranma, she doesn't charge us anything. We help her whenever she needs it, and in return, we get free health care.

Ranma : Dang, that's convenient. I wish I had that when I first moved to Nerima. I'm still paying Dr. Tofu off.

At the mention of Dr. Tofu's name, Kasumi blushed slightly and averted her gaze from everyone, causing them to stare at her.

Michiru : I take it that Kasumi likes this, Dr. Tofu?

Ranma : Yup, and it's a two way deal here. At the mention of her name, Dr. Tofu goes into his own world. Also, in which case, it's dangerous to get near him. A person who knows every pressure point in the human body, who isn't right in the mind.

Haruka : Sounds painful,.... I'll have to keep that in mind.

Kasumi : Come on, he's not that bad........ he's getting better.

Ranma smiled at her before he grimaced in pain as his broken arm twitched.

Ranma : I hate to be a bother,.. but can we get to Ms. Mizuno's place soon.....

Michiru : Oh yeah. Haruka, take him to Ami's place, we'll take Hotaru to her room.

Ranma : When I come back.... do you mind if I stay with her?

Kasumi : Oh my.

Ranma : I mean, at her side.

Haruka : (narrowing her eyes at him) Why?

Ranma : I don't know,... when she was in my arms, it felt familiar.

Michiru : Sure,... just get that arm fixed first.

Ranma nods his head and follows Haruka out the door, as tire squealing fills the air that signifies Haruka's departure. Michiru then walks over to Hotaru's sleeping form and shakes her gently.

Michiru : He's gone now Hotaru.......

Hotaru's head slowly raised up and looked at the door with empty eyes.

Hotaru : Thank you.

Kasumi : W-What just happened here?

Hotaru : If I didn't act like I was asleep, then Ranma would have held me like that until morning.... While I don't mind it, he was injured and this was the only way to get him to go to a doctor.

Michiru : I wasn't sure what she was doing at first, but I realized when I saw her eye open up and look around the room.

Kasumi : Is it okay for Ranma to be like this? Does this have anything to do with his un-surfaced memories?

Hotaru turned her head and stared at Kasumi, tears in her eyes and loneliness shining in her purple pupils.

Hotaru : H-How do you know about Ra-Kun's memories?

Michiru : Kasumi overhead Setsuna talking to us about Ranma's memories, and how it might be a problem staying here because of them.

Kasumi : I'm sorry,...

Hotaru : It's no problem... I'm trying to find a way of staying close to him without having to bring back the pain from the past.

Kasumi : D-Did something happen to him in the past?

Hotaru : (sadly) yes,... Ranma sacrificed his power so that I could stop a force of evil that wanted to destroy the planet.

Kasumi : Oh my, they wanted to destroy earth?

Before Michiru could say anything to Hotaru about Kasumi's limited knowledge, Hotaru had already sighed and started her tale.

Hotaru : No, actually the planet that was almost destroyed was my home planet. Saturn. 

Kasumi : (incredulous) You used to live on Saturn?

Michiru : (sighing) I was trying to tell you Hotaru,... she only knows about Ranma's memories.

Kasumi : What's going on... who are you people?

Hotaru looked at Michiru, who in turn sighed before walking up the stairs.

Kasumi : Where's she going?

Hotaru : To get Setsuna-mama,.... she will be able to explain it a bit better.

Kasumi's mouth moved up and down in an effort to get it to work, but failing miserably.

TO BE CONTINUED_____________


	3. Ranma : Eternal Memories, Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, or Sailormoon but am the rightful owner to those not recognized used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.**

**Ranma is ½ a year after the failed wedding  
Sailormoon is after everything is said and done (end of SS)  
  
check out my website for more updates**

****

************ Ranma : Eternal Memories ************

**_Part 3 - memories resurfacing. Enter the evil._**

Ranma was standing in a thick fog, everything beyond his reach bathed in white. Looking around and failing to find anything of interest, he starts to walk in no set direction. When he reaches a peak, the fog lessens and shows a great battle. Flashes of multi-color energy bathing the surrounding area. White, Blue, Red, Green, Yellow, Black, Silver, and finally purple. Then with a final effort, a man glowed like a supernova as his powers were ripped from his body by a small girl. Then once again the area was bathed in light, only this time it was a bright purple that tore the land to pieces with every inch of darkness.

*** present ***

Ranma gasped as he sat up on the couch, his breathing labored and sweat pouring down his face. Looking around, he almost fainted as he remembered the past days actions

Ranma : Damn,.... what the hell was that?

Taking a deep breath and wiping the sweat drop his forehead, Ranma got off the couch and stretched. He twirled around when he heard footsteps and let out a sigh of relief.

Setsuna : Jumpy, Ranma?

Ranma : Just had a bad dream,... so, kinda. What are you doing up this early?

Setsuna stared at Ranma and looked for a trace of humor, but giggled surprisingly when she found none.

Setsuna : early? Ranma, it's five in the afternoon. You've been asleep for twelve hours.

Ranma (confused) : Really? Wow, that's a first. Man, that was one weird dream.

Setsuna : You said that you had a nightmare. What was it about?

Ranma : Um,... I-I'm not too sure. It was rather confusing.

Setsuna : We've got time. Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka and Kasumi went out to do some grocery shopping. So,... about this dream.

Ranma : Like I said,... I think it was just a nightmare among other things. But, in my dream I'm standing in a land of fog as a battle is fought. In the fog is nine girls and a man, but there's no friendship between any of them. They seem to be fighting amongst themselves as the enemies surround them. When the man steps in, the smallest of the women tears into his body as the color purple sweeps the land. Then I wake up. Like I said,... I think it's just a nightmare.

Setsuna (Thinking) : He can't be remembering,... can he? (out loud) I wouldn't think too much about it. Sounds like a traditional nightmare. Just do something to forget about it and then sleep again tonight.

Ranma : I guess your right. No sense feeling scared over something that couldn't have happened, right?

Setsuna nodded her head in silence, mentally surprised that he stated his fear.

Setsuna : What do you say we meet up with the others and get some dinner?

Ranma : Food?

Setsuna (sweat drop) : Uh,... yeah, food.

Before she could say anything else, Ranma was up and at the door already.

Ranma : Coming?

Setsuna : Sure, let me get my jacket. It's a bit cold out.

Ranma : Don't worry about that, I can heat us up.

Setsuna (surprised) : W-What?

Ranma : I can use my Ki to surround myself in warmth. During one of my training trips I found it out. I fell in a ice covered river and nearly froze to death until I allowed my Ki to surround my body. It comes in quite handy on days like this.

Setsuna : I bet,... okay then Ranma. I'll take you up on your offer. Shall we?

Ranma nods his head and unconsciously put his arm out as a surprised Setsuna loops her own around it. Without notice, Ranma dragged Setsuna toward the mall with a goofy grin on his face.

Setsuna (Thinking) : This is too odd. There's no way that dream could be affecting him this much.

Ranma : Setsuna? Are you okay? You've been kinda spaced out since we left.

Setsuna : Huh? Oh, yeah I'm just thinking about something that happened in the past.

Setsuna gave Ranma a weak smile, which he instantly saw through it. Then in a quiet voice, Ranma asked the question that plagued his mind.

Ranma (softly) : Who was he?

Setsuna (Obviously surprised) : W-What?

Ranma (a little forced) : The guy your thinking of,... who was he?

Setsuna : Oh,... he was a friend from the past. A long time ago. I lost him in a freak explosion. Being with you like this, just reminded me of him.

Ranma (sadly) : I-I'm sorry,... I didn't know I affected you this much.

Setsuna (giggling) : Don't be Ranma. They are good memories. Treasures of the past, if you would.

Ranma : Well if that's the case. Then I'm glad. Well, we're here!

Setsuna blinked for a second before looking at her surroundings, and true enough, they were at the mall.

Setsuna : Wow,.... that was fast

Ranma : What are you talking about? We've been walking for a little over a half hour!

Setsuna (blushing) : O-Oh,... must've been caught up in my own thoughts to have noticed.

Ranma : I would say so,... anyways, do you know the stores they would be in?

Setsuna : ,........

Ranma : You did think about that, right?

Setsuna : We'll find them eventually. Let's go in.

Setsuna turned around and looked at Ranma as he fell to the ground in a painful face fault.

Ranma : I guess not,.... Doesn't any of them have a cell phone?

Setsuna (Blushing again) : O-oh yeah. Hotaru has hers on her.

Ranma fell to the ground again as Setsuna pulled out a cell phone and started dialing. After a few rings, there was a voice on the other end.

Hotaru (phone) : Hello?

Setsuna : Hotaru?

Hotaru (phone) : Setsuna-mama! What's wrong?

Setsuna : Nothing Hotaru. Me and Ranma are at the mall and were wondering if you guys would like to meet for dinner.

Hotaru (phone) : Of course! D-does that mean, Ranma's awake?

Setsuna : Of course. He isn't sleep walking you know.

Hotaru (phone - Giggling) : I guess not, huh?

Setsuna : Where shall we meet? We're just outside the entrance.

Hotaru (phone) : One second, I'll ask.

A few seconds tick by until the front doors open and Hotaru, Kasumi, Haruka and Michiru step out.

Hotaru (phone) : How about here?

Setsuna : You don't have to be on the phone, I hear you.

Hotaru and Setsuna hang up their phones as the group close in on one another.

Kasumi : Oh my, should you be up right now Ranma-kun?

Ranma : Huh? I'm fine

He rotates his arm around as popping and cracking noises were heard, visibly making the girls shudder.

Michiru : Doesn't that hurt?

Ranma : No,... I'm perfectly fine now. That doctor of yours works wonders. She's almost as good as Tofu-sensei.

Haruka : Ranma,.. she placed two metal spikes in your arms. Don't they hurt in the least?

Ranma : Oh,... (laughs) That explains the metal I found on the floor.

Hotaru : T-They fell out?

Ranma : No, my bones forced them out.

Once again the girls shudder at the pain.

Setsuna : Maybe that was the cause of the nightmare.

Ranma (Darkly) : No,... it was too real to be much other than a memory.

Hotaru (shocked) : Ranma? You had a nightmare?

Kasumi : Oh my, you haven't had a nightmare since the time those cats were found in your room.

Ranma (Shuddering) : Thanks for the mental image Kasumi. No, but this nightmare was way to vivid to be just a dream.

Haruka : What was it about?

Ranma turns his head slightly before letting out a soft sigh and smiling at the group.

Ranma : Let's talk about it over dinner. It's going to rain soon, and I don't wanna explain some aspects of my life right now.

Hotaru glances at Ranma knowingly before grudgingly nodding her head and walking into the mall with the group in tow. 

Michiru : So, where should we dine?

Ranma : I don't know. I know nothing about the restaurants around here. You guys choose.

Hotaru nodded her head and once again led the group toward the dining area. Throughout the way there, Ranma noticed the glances passing men were sending Hotaru and Setsuna. Surprisingly enough, he found himself getting angry with every passing leer. Finally fed up with it, Ranma walked over to a group of guys dressed in black leather.

Ranma : What the hell are you perverts staring at?!?

Leader : What does it matter to you pipsqueek!

Ranma : It matters to me that your leering at my company!

Member : What are you going to do about it ya lil punk!

Ranma glared at the two before getting into a martial arts stance, far from the traditional anything goes. Ranma allowed his right arm to pull above his head in a claw, and his left arm pushed in front of him with the palm facing toward the group. Then he spread his legs and got low to the ground.

Leader : Looky here boys, we got a hero! That stance isn't even close to anything I've seen! Why don't you take your fake fu, and run away!

The leader bent down to push Ranma, but quickly found himself on the ground as Ranma grabbed his arm and spun it around, letting his leg sweep the opponents out from under them. Without wasting a second, Ranma flipped over the others and kicked one in the small of his back, following up with a roundhouse to the other sending them spiraling to the ground in agony. Once he was sure they weren't gonna get up again, Ranma relaxed and stood up.

Ranma : Don't leer at someone, unless your ready for the consequences.

Hotaru : R-Ranma? 

Ranma turned and looked at the girls, blinking at their blushing faces and smiled.

Ranma : Yes?

Hotaru : I think I speak for all of us, when I ask. What was that for?

Ranma (Sheepishly) : Uh,... they were,... leering at you.

Hotaru (Blushing) : So,... you beat them up?

Ranma : Only after I asked them to stop. I was fair.

Ranma blinked as they sweat dropped and then smiled at him. He was surprised when Setsuna and Hotaru grabbed his arms and headed once again toward the food court.

Setsuna : Thank you, Ranma.

Hotaru : It's been a while since someone stood up for us.

Ranma : Uh,... no problem?

Michiru, Kasumi and Haruka smiled at the three as they sat in a group of chairs and watched them order their food.

Haruka : Think he knows?

Michiru : Hard to believe that he doesn't,....

Kasumi : Is he remind you of his past self? This is nothing like the Ranma that I knew.

Haruka (laughing) : No,... The Ranma from the silver millenium would've killed them for such acts.

Michiru : Although it's not too far from the truth. That stance was the one he, and only him, used back them. It's specially created for a quick death for his opponent. One wrong step, and those groupies would've been killed.

Haruka : Which is all the more evidence that he is starting to recall.

Ranma : Recall what?

Michiru : Ranma's past.

Ranma : Huh?

All girls present turn around and look at Ranma, who was currently behind them carrying a tray full of food. Giving a non-caring shrug, he sat down on the bench and placed the tray down.

Ranma : I don't mind if you were talking about me. But I would like to know about my past.

Haruka (Nervously) : W-What do you mean?

Ranma : Don't play dumb with me. I already know I'm from the same TIME as you.

Michiru : H-How do you know?

Ranma : The dream. I wasn't truthful to Setsuna. I saw the faces VERY clearly. I know some details, such as you are the sailor scouts. Although those short skirts aren't ideal for combat.

Hotaru and Setsuna then join them as they sit beside Ranma on both sides. Looking at Haruka, Kasumi and Michiru, they couldn't help but laugh a bit.

Hotaru : What's wrong?

Setsuna : What's the problem with you three?

Haruka turns her head toward Setsuna and blinks before sighing.

Haruka : Ranma knows he is from the Silver millenium.

Hotaru : Haruka-papa! How could you tell him!

Ranma : Umm,.... it's a long story.

Before Ranma could even start, there was an explosion that rocked the mall and sent people in a panic.

Ranma : And I'll tell it after I deal with this demon.

TO BE CONTINUED_________

wow,... actually wrote something in one day,... this WAS a throw together, so don't be angry if it seems rushed (only took a hour)


	4. Ranma : Eternal Memories, Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, or Sailormoon but am the rightful owner to those not recognized used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.**

**Ranma is ½ a year after the failed wedding  
Sailormoon is after everything is said and done (end of SS)  
  
check out my website for more updates**

****

************ Ranma : Eternal Memories ************

**Part 4 - Enemies appear! Attack Ranma, Attack!**

Ranma stood up from the seats and stepped in front of the girls.

Ranma : I'll take care of this. No sense making you run around and transform for nothing.

Hotaru : Ranma, you can't defeat this youma alone!

Ranma : Obviously, sprite, you forget who your talking to.

Ranma jumped over the crowd of pedestrians that were currently running away. On the way down, Ranma spun around and kicked the monster in it's 'head'. As soon as Ranma's feet touched the ground, he blurred into action again and slammed an open palm into the monster's chest and threw it through a nearby wall. Relaxing his stance, Ranma turned toward the girls and smiled.

Ranma : Still think I can't defeat it alone?

Setsuna : Besides the point,... why is there a youma attack? Chaos was defeated months ago.

Ranma shrugged and walked toward them. The monster took the opportunity and burst from the wall, it's claws slashing across Ranma's backside, sending his blood splashing to the ground. Hotaru screamed out to Ranma as he fell forward, the wounds on his back bleeding profusely. Ranma's limp body fell to the ground, then burst into shadows, confusing all those who stayed to watch the fight. Red eyes appeared inside the monsters shadow as a hand reached from the depth and gripped it's leg tightly. It's shadow suddenly rose from the ground, making a six and a half foot tall black shape as it's massive grip pulled the monster into the air with it as the shadow rose. 

Hotaru : S-Setsuna,.... is that what I think it is?

Setsuna : No,... It's not Ranma,... It's,... him.

Hotaru : Y-You can't mean who I think you mean!

Kasumi : Who are you two talking about?

Setsuna : There was a tale in the silver millennium that talked about a creature that controlled all the shadows around him as if they were his own hands. 

Kasumi : W-What became of this monster?

Hotaru : Supposedly it was killed in the final fight,... but it must have sealed itself away with Ranma's memories. 

Haruka : I don't want to face that thing again,.... isn't there anything we can do?

Michiru : How about we transform and talk about that afterwards?

They all nod to each other before turning and looking to make sure no one was watching. Then, as one, they raised their henshin rods into the air.

Shadow : Stop right there Sailor brats. Transform and Ranma dies.

Hotaru : Ra-Chan? What did you do with him!

Shadow (evil laugh) : I am him, he is me. We are one in this puny body.

Youma : Don't treat me as if I'm not here!

It accentuated it's words by throwing it's clawed hands out as a burst of fire torched the shadow.

Shadow : It won't work

As soon as the spout of fire touched the shadows, the creature erupted into flames.

Youma : H-How?!?

The shadow dropped the bonfire of a creature to the ground as the black cloak dropped from the body, leaving a pitch black eyed Ranma staring down at it.

Evil Ranma(1) : Are you some kind of idiot? I rose from your own shadow. I control everything about it. I could have killed you without even touching your physical body! However, what I did was just transfer the flamed through the shadows and to your body. Thus you were destroyed by your own attack!

Evil Ranma started to laugh as the creature's cry for help went unanswered. After it was burned into nothing but ashes, Evil Ranma turned around and stared at the Senshi and company.

Evil Ranma : Now,... what to do with you do-gooders. 

It was then that five shadows dwarfed over the smaller Evil Ranma's body. He quickly turned around and tried to stare at them though the sun was bright behind them.

Moon : I am Sailor Moon! In the name of truth and justice, I won't allow you to harm young women out for fun! 

Evil Ranma : You plan on stopping me? Your mother couldn't do it, what makes you think you can!?

Before any of the scouts could react, Evil Ranma launched off of the ground and flipped over the Senshi. 

Mercury : Sailor Moon! Behind you!

Evil Ranma's feet touched the ground, then pushed backward as he slammed his elbow into the back of the klutzy Senshi. Then he launched himself into the air, narrowly missing a kick thrown by Sailor Mars. In the middle of the flip, Evil Ranma smirked down at them.

Jupiter : Welcome to my element! Jupiter, Oak Evolution!

Hotaru : Jupiter! NO!

Straightening himself out in mid-air, Evil Ranma sneered at the attack and slowly weaved around each and every ball of electricity. As the final one zipped past his head, Ranma dropped toward the ground. Sailor Jupiter stared in disbelief at what just happened, before she became red in the face with anger.

Jupiter : Boomerang zap!

The balls that swerved around Evil Ranma, then made a three-sixty as they came streaking toward Evil Ranma's backside. 

Hotaru : Behind you!

Evil Ranma : I already know pipsqueak. You don't think that those lowly soldiers could honestly defeat me, do you?

His body shifted slowly as his eyes regained a fierce blue color.

Ranma : They don't have to!

Battling from the inside, Ranma turned around and smiled tiredly at the balls of power as they decended on him.

Evil Ranma : FOOL! If I DIE, SO DO YOU!

Ranma : You have access to my memories. You know I have nothing to lose. Quit with the mind games.

Evil Ranma (laughing) : Nothing to lose? Ranma, I didn't know you were one to leave your only daughter and wife alone in this cruel world!

Ranma's eyes widened as he was bombarded with memories from the crystal millennium. Faced with decades of memories unfounded by Ranma, he did the only thing he could. 

Evil Ranma : Weakling,... I can't believe he fainted from the pressure of memory transference.

Setsuna : Take that back! Ranma is ANYTHING but weak!

Evil Ranma : The Ranma you know, doesn't exist in this time Sailor Pluto. You know that as well as I do, and you were the one watching his every move!

Setsuna (blushing) : I had to make sure he was truly the one!

Hotaru : S-Setsuna-mama? You knew about Ra-chan the entire time?

Setsuna (sadly) : No Hotaru,... I knew about Ranma. I didn't know he was your Ra-chan until the final battle he had. When he literally tore a god apart.

Both Setsuna and Hotaru turned and stared at the back of Evil Ranma as he confronted the minor threat.

Evil Ranma : That's right pip-squeak. She knew from the time Ranma tapped into my powers. It was then that I started for his mind! THAT IS HOW I WILL ESCAPE THIS HELL!

Evil Ranma's body became engulfed with power as the electrical nusence neared him. Pointing his palm toward the energy, Evil Ranma grinned and let out a scream.

Evil Ranma : DARK THRUST!

His hand became enriched with the swirling dark energy as it collected in front of palm. Then, with the deciding second, a wave of power rippled out from it and tore through the attack.

Evil Ranma : Now you see the difference in our powers. RANMA SAOTOME IS NOTHING!

Ranma : What did you say,... I couldn't hear you over your ego!

Evil Ranma (growling) : WHY WON'T YOU DIE!

Ranma : It's my body! YOU DIE!

Evil Ranma : GO TO HELL! There's nothing that will take this body from me!

Ranma : Then you haven't been paying attention to my fights!

Ranma's eyes snapped open as they flared a brilliant purple and the black energy surrounded his body. Lightning coursed across the energy as it slowly expanded and tripled with power.

Ranma : THIS IS IT! HIRYU SHOTEN HA, REVISED! SOUL TORMENT!

The energy that was surrounding Ranma, then collapsed on itself and exploded outward. The resulting explosion destroyed the nearby buildings and knocked the Senshi onto their butts. Staring into the dust that was kicked up, the Senshi saw two shadows seemingly fighting it out inside. Then, suddenly, one just up and disappeared from view as the other walked slowly out of the slowly dispersing dust. Coughing into his hand, Ranma emerged from the dust and stared at the flatlands around him with a look of disbelief.

Ranma : I can't believe this,.....

Hotaru : R-Ranma?

Ranma : That bastard,... he escaped. He somehow separated himself from me and teleported away. I'm not sure how, but I will find out.

Ranma clenched his hand tightly, as it became a ghostly white from tension. Then, without a fight, Ranma fell toward the ground as slashes appeared all over his body.

Hotaru : RANMA!

Setsuna : Ranma!

Both Setsuna and Hotaru run over to Ranma and check him for injuries, and only finding those mysterious slashes that now adorned his body.

Setsuna : H-How did this happen,.....

Ranma (weakly) : This is the affect of my attack,..... I won't be of much help for a while. I'm sorry,.... Sprite.

Hotaru (smiling sadly) : Don't worry Ranma,.... I will heal you.

Ranma (surprising forceful) : NO! Don't waste your powers on me,.... they wouldn't work anyways.

Setsuna : Ranma?

Ranma : During the battle,... I rememebered,.... everything. My past, your past, and the things that happened,.... even the few that you never knew about. The reason her powers wouldn't work is that, in the past I was scarred by the silence. Anything even resembling that power will only serve to destroy my body.

Hotaru (slightly crying) : R-Ranma,.... I'm sorry,... 

Hotaru got up to run away, but found that she couldn't when Ranma's vice-like grip grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her down. Wrapping his arms around Hotaru, Ranma whispered words into her ear softly.

Ranma (whispering) : Don't worry about it Hotaru. It's all in the past now,... and I won't ever hold that against you. The scouts did what they thought was right, and I can't argue against it.

Hotaru : How can you say that! I killed you! (softly) H-How can you even look at me,...

Ranma : Why would I hate my own daughter. That would make me worse than all the enemies put together. I know exactly why you all did it, and I can't hate you for it. Like I said, you just did what you felt was best.

Setsuna : U-Um.,,.... actually Ranma. Those were orders from the Queen. We were against them the entire time. The only reason that Hotaru did it, was because the Queen threatened to destroy her entire family.

Ranma : S-She did what! That bitch,.... after all those years of loyalty,... why?

Hotaru : She claimed that you were tainted by the darkness, or by the lure of power. After you had transformed into your most powerful form, she ordered your demise. And I-I,... carried it out.

Hotaru started to cry again, and Ranma pulled her tightly against his chest. Using his hand, Ranma softly caressed the smaller girls hair and whispered to her. 

Setsuna (thinking) : I wonder,... what is going on in Ranma's head right now,... Everything he thought of in the past, turned out to be his own enemy,... just what are you thinking Ranma.

Ranma : Hey,.... I've been thinking.

Setsuna's eyes widened in surprise, and for a second believed in ESP.

Ranma : Can we get something to eat, I'm starving!

Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna face fault painfully into the floor of the mall as Kasumi just giggled to herself, long ago used to Ranma's sense of food

Haruka : Don't you think you should get those wounds patched up?

Ranma : What wounds?

Haruka was about to say something else before Ranma's body glowed a soft silverish light, healing all damage done to his body.

Michiru : Right,.... well then. I guess your hungry.

Ranma nods his head as he stands up, and pulls Hotaru up with him. Sharing a small smile, Ranma pulls them all toward the food court for some well deserved food.

TO BE CONTINUED__________

Author's notes : 

(1) : I didn't have a name to call him, as of yet, but will refer to him as ER (Evil Ranma) for a while. That is, until he gives out his real name,... or something.


End file.
